User talk:Drakevagabond
Welcome Hi, welcome to Drakengard Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the District of Precious Light page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phantom Strange (Talk) 07:07, June 23, 2011 Good edits.Enjoy your stay here at the wiki.--The Phantom 04:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Demihumans It's from a translation of the Utahime Five manga, which you linked to yourself on the DOD3 FB page. While it is a fan translation, it mentions both elves and fairies under the "demihuman" category. Demihuman and subhuman seemed to be synonymous, but based on this new information, I believe Subhumans can now be considered a subcategory of Demihumans. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 13:15, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I would also like to add that I don't add "unofficial information". Some information might prove to be misinformation, but that's because of lack of information about certain aspects of the Drakengard universe, such as whether the Shi ni Itaru Aka manga takes place in the same timeline as all the games or not. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 14:01, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I Myself have not read all of Utahime Five because of the lack of consistant translation (I am not the one who left the link). So I don't know if there is a category of Demihuman. But it might be a translation and/or locaization issue like with Watchers / Angels. If it has been revealed in the manga that elves and faeries have there own subcategory seperate from Subhumans, by all means go ahead and add it. But I'm just saying keep in mind that the two classes may be one and the same. Also where are you getting your translations? All the fanslations I find all have missing chapters. DrakeVagabond (talk) 17:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) That was your Facebook page though, do people other than you manage that, then? While Demihumans and Subhumans seemed to be synonymous, as I have written, they have now included Elves and Faeries in that category, while before it only described the races with lower intelligence, which is why I believe we now need to distinguish between the two terms, as Elves and Faeries clearly do not possess low intelligence. So again, I don't believe they're one and the same ANYMORE, though they might've been. Since the manga will most likely not be translated and since the games do not really touch upon this subject (and I doubt the Complete guide will be translated), fan translations is all we will ever have to go by. The only Utahime Five translations I know of are being uploaded by toudou on tumblr, Rekka on her website and the ones you linked to on Facebook... Or someone else using your account or impersonating you on Facebook has... Anyway, there are a few chapters which haven't been translated yet, such as one featuring an Accord, so I refrain from posting things that happen in them as I don't wholly understand them. Also, replies to messages should be on the other user's talk page, as I won't get a notification about your reply when you reply on your own talk page, which is rather inconvenient, since I have to keep checking your talk page. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 19:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? The demihuman thing? I already linked you to the Demihuman excerpt in my first post. Also, you really didn't have to copy the whole conversation over onto my talk page, lol. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 22:08, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the term "subhuman" signifies that the being in question is less than human, while "demihuman" is more akin to "half-human", which is why I think races that possess higher intellect than human beings cannot possibly be labeled by the term "subhuman", which, in turn, is why we need seperate pages for the two categories, because they are, in fact, not the same, with "subhuman" being a subcategory of "demihuman", which is what I was trying to tell you this whole time. Low intelligence = subhuman, less than human. So the subhuman page cannot be broken into two categories, as it already IS one of them. But yeah, I don't rightly know whether they're synonymous in-game or not. Maybe they consider Elves and Fairies less than human anyway... I dunno. :D ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 22:51, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I think you're the only one having a headache, but eh... Whatever you say. Anyway, I think it might be best to get the opinion of a third party, such as the Wiki's admin. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 05:27, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Images Thanks for adding the weapon images! I'm gonna crop them so the japanese text isn't inluded. AnarchyDJ (talk) 14:12, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Histories I'm curious as to why you'd get rid of it? It seems convenient to have all the information where you can see them. Is it the formatting that's an issue? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 22:39, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Please do not steal my images Dude, did you ask before uploading my images to this page? Did I kindly message you before to ask you stop doing this? I will ask it again: Please do not steal my images. It's not hard to simply ask before you take and use them as your own. Changes Before you claim my work is "unsubstantiated" how about you simply ask. All dates are according to Timeline According to Accord. 1) Four did indeed hate subhumans and she was after them in year 999 according to the timeline 2) The elves did have a treaty witht he Empire of Drakengard 1 to remain neutral since Inuart mentions it in game 3) According to the timeline and One's novella she says she put Three in charge of the land of forests since she gives the subhumans like faeries and elves their own autonamy. 4) Obviously elves did survive into drakengard 2 as we see with Yaha and unlike any other period in Drakengard we see an Elf, again Yaha, gain a high ranking postion. Next time do your own research before you decide something is unsubstantiated. I shouldn't have to come to you and tell you the facts due to your own lack of knowledge. Good day. -PE None of these details were changed in the edits. I am merely streamlining the info and removing irrelevant details for the sake of brevity. Unconfirmed names, mislabelled details, and unnecessary redundancies, etc. I didn't change the core of what was stated. Plus my changes are base on information that is provable. We don't know if the elves were killed because of their blood because that detail is only in the manga, and contradictory to the plot of the game. Mikhail's dislike of wyverns is trivia at best and not irrelevant to there description. The chronology of Zero's Cottage doesn't need to be restated a second time when the first paragraph sums the description. Just because Yaha is a knight doesn't mean we can definitively know the well-being of the elves. Nor can we tell if they're peaceful since all elven characters are psychotic (just like all faerie characters are sociopathic). There are also a lot of spelling and grammatical errors that need changing. I'm the one who made most of these articles and I did my best to make the information clear and straight to the point. And any changes I make the other articles I try to retain the spirit of what was said without changing too much or give a reason why I removed/changed something. If you hadn't jumped to conclusions about my reasons and actually looked at what I edited, you'd see that. Please take your time to actually discuss things before assuming ill-intent. DrakeVagabond (talk) 05:13, May 25, 2019 (UTC) You know what I do not understand: WHY are all the pages your targeting soley the ones I either created or made severe improvements on. And who are you to decide what's relevant. Half of your complaints have been pure subjective conjecture. Zero's Cottage didn't need to be changed. Wyverns didn't need to be changed, Power of Song didn't need to be changed at all it is liek your trying to suck out all the things that people would credit me on for yourself. Literally I have not seen you touch ONE page I wasn't the last one to edit. I am going to ask you to please STOP making needless deletions. Hey you don't like how I worded Four's involvement? Change the language don't delete the whole thing. You don't think certain creatures don't go under the sub-human tab for the Knights of the Seal? change it to Subhumans and Monsters then rather than DELETING MY WORK. You think I just whipped this together in 5 seconds? No I spent many hours of my time editing it and I don't intend to sit here while you destroy all my work. '-Your signature' Point by point: My initial intention was to go through the most recent edits and see what was changed or updated. After coming across many spelling and grammatical errors, most of which are yours, I decided to correct some erroneous details. If the piece of info has nothing to do with the topic or article at hand, it's not relevant. That's not a rule I made up. My "complaints" are based on a lack of facts, details, and evidence that support the edits. Zero's Cottage: had grammar and spelling errors on top of having redundant information and being underexplained Wyverns: had grammar and spelling errors on top of having no related information. "Relation with dragons" only ever addresses Mikhail's personal prejudice towards wyverns, which is already explained on Mikhail's page, so it should be labeled under trivia. The info you added is still there, just elaborated on and streamlined. Power of Song: had grammar and spelling errors (and still does). The info you added was still there. I just elaborated on some details and omitted terms that don't exist within any of the media. These edits are logged, so it's not possible for me to take credit for anything you added. You changed the pages back to be grammatically incorrect and misspelled because you didn't like the changes I made. Literally, the first thing I edited today was Gods for language and wording someone else added. I DID change the wording to Four's involvement with the elves and didn't delete her mentions. And I moved Dragons and Golems to "Other" a subtitle you created. I'm sure you did spend a lot of time on these pages. But you clearly didn't spend enough time to catch all the spelling and grammar mistakes that are in all the pages you've edited. You would have known that the Knights of the Seal used Minotaurs and Ogres. This is the nature of a wiki site. If you add or edit something, someone else can change and or remove some details. It's our responsibility as fans to check and change each other's work to make sure information is conveyed accurately and honestly. The fact that your claims about my edits are provably wrong means you aren't concerned with telling the facts and are just upset I edited something you made. In fact, Power of Song, Subhuman, Wyverns, and Zero's Cottage are all pages I created, NOT YOU. If anyone has the right to complain about someone "deleting their work" it's me. But I'm fine with others adding, editing, changing or removing details so long as it helps the understanding of the topic. I could care less about getting credit for the edit. If you're so hung up on having your edits be seen that you would rather have a page with poor wording and factual errors, then you're on this site for the wrong reasons. Please leave your personal opinions and theories in the comments or the talk page of the article where ideas can be discussed amongst the community. Focus on putting objective information into pages. DrakeVagabond (talk) 22:17, May 25, 2019 (UTC) while yes i understand that a wiki mustn’t post accurate information let’s not pretend that every wiki on earth believes in just deleting anything that “over explains.” Yes some of the things I’ve posted have been slightly speculative or drawing connections you have deleted things that are actually factual such as when I explained what became of Zero’s cottage in the endings. It wasn’t over explained because no other page on the wiki explained it before. My point: you don’t have any More right to impose your minimalist approach to writing pages than I do to “overdefine” them. In the future I’m going to have to ask unless something is flat misinformation then don’t tamper with''' my edits'. And yeah I admit I could do better with grammar. '(Please put your signature there)''' Firstly, my issue is that details are "underexplained" and the things you do explain aren't related to the topic or based on evidence. What you added Zero's Cottage was largely redundant and repeated what was already detailed in the opening paragraph. Second, I'm pretty sure it's alright to remove or change details to a page so long as it contributes to understanding the topic. If a paragraph can be shortened into a single sentence without looking the spirit of the statement, by all means, do it. If they say no, they explain why. Then we learn. I've been at this way longer and am an admin to other wikis, so this isn't my first rodeo. Thirdly, Look I get it. You want to contribute and make your mark on this site. But you gotta learn to let some things go. You're being way too territorial about this. When someone omits a piece of info you added, your reaction shouldn't be to immediately undo everything because it's your edit. By that logical, I'm allowed to undo all your edits because you change my additions from long ago. That doesn't help anything. Just communicate. If I see a page with redundancies, incorrect information, or irrelevant details I'm going to attempt to change it. If you think that I am wrong to do so, explain why. I'm not an unreasonable person. Just present me with facts and evidence. We're all here to build and perfect a database. So it's best not to get too defensive. DrakeVagabond (talk) 01:54, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Blank Space speculation and debunking someones baseless points are two different things. I said it to you and i said to to Sake, Show the hard evidence. I actually have evidence though based on your response you CLEARLY did not read. Professor Evelyn (talk) 21:53, September 26, 2019 (UTC)ProfessorEvelyn